


Leviathan

by TheBodyBioelectric



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Sex, F/F, Girl Penis, I mean there is a pllot, In that there is a girl with a penis, PWP, Strap-Ons, Trans AU, Trans Female Character, but it's not super important other than context, emotionally repressed lexa, not following g!p tropes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 14:26:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19770118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBodyBioelectric/pseuds/TheBodyBioelectric
Summary: Clarke has fallen from the sky for a second time, this time into the clutches of a woman from a terrifyingly brutal society that now has complete control over her. Despite the adversarial nature of her captivity and supposed humiliation she is to suffer at her hands, Clarke can sense something deeper is at work, if only she can crack the code of this mysterious contradictory woman she now finds herself at the mercy of.Au where Lexa just happens to be in the area where the 100 fall from the sky, Clarke is almost immediately captured and thrown into Lexa's ambitious machinations, and also emotional transbian sex





	Leviathan

**Author's Note:**

> Idk what the response to this fic will be, and I'm literal years late to the party, and I have other fic I should be writing, but fuck it I wanted some porn that is actually safe for trans women to consume to so here you go

Clarke gasped, blessed air filling her lungs as her eyes snapped open as her brain took several seconds to realize that she was alive. 

As she raggedly sucked in air, Clarke tried to blink away the fog in her brain. Focusing her racing thoughts, she began recall what had happened that had led her to her current surroundings. As she shifted upright into the poorly lit space, she felt something tug at her bound hands. Opening her pounding eyes, she realized she was in a small wooden room, seemingly overgrown with disuse. In a rush, her capture at the hands of the primitive strangers came rushing back to her. Shifting her feet under her, she managed to stand, although had to remain slightly hunched over to accommodate the short tether she found herself held to the wall by, wondering who these people could possibly be.

As her eyes adjusted to the dim light of the room, she remembered her attempt to swing across a rushing water on a vine to get to Mount Weather. Someone had shouted apogee as she had crossed, but instead of releasing at the commanded point she had instead found herself suddenly disconnected at the bottom of arc, clutching desperately to the plant fibers as she flew through empty space. Seconds later, she solidly slammed into the steep bank on the opposite side, falling into the frothing river below. The water rushed around her, choking her. 

The last thing she remembered was being was being pulled from the water by a pair strong arms covered in tattoos and bone bracelets before her world shuddered to black.

She was roused from her thoughts by a girl approximately her own age opening what looked to the be the only door in the structure. She was dressed in rough spun clothes of burlap and carried a large wooden bucket, but regardless of her simple dress Clarke found her long hair and tan skin strangely compelling. Clarke couldn’t look away from the girl’s toned figure, entranced almost to the point that she had forgotten that this woman was quite possibly the one responsible for holding her captive. 

“Where am I?” Clarke rasped. 

The woman didn’t respond at first, merely setting her bucket of water down beside her and producing a towel to dip into it.

“Please, I don’t know what’s going on. My name is Clarke, I’m with a group of other survivors. Do you speak English? I don’t know what’s happening,” Clarke said. 

“My name is Lexa. I’m not allowed to speak to you,” the woman said, focusing on her work. 

“Please, I don’t want to get you in trouble. I just don’t understand what’s happening. Have your people been surviving on the ground all this time?” Clarke asked. 

Lexa ignored her question, although Clarke could tell she was interested from the way she reacted to every syllable of what she said. 

“Can you nod yes or no? That’s not speaking,” Clarke said, hoping that she could use the technicality to her advantage.

Lexa pondered the question a moment before she nodded. 

“So, people obviously survived on the ground after the war. Are we underground, in some kind of fallout shelter?” Clarke asked. 

Lexa shook her head no.

“Your people survived on the surface?” Clarke asked in surprise.

Lexa nodded.

“So we were wrong,” Clarke muttered. “Am I a prisoner here?”

Lexa nodded.

“Why? Are your people afraid of ours?” Clarke asked. 

Lexa snorted back a choked laugh.

“I’ll take that as a no, then,” Clarke said. “Have I done something to be held captive like this?”

Lexa’s eyes narrowed. 

“I have? What could we have done? We’ve barely been on the ground for a week! We didn’t even know other people had survived the Great War until your people dragged me here!” Clarke said.

She breathed out in frustration. 

“I’m sorry. It’s not your fault. I’m just getting tired of being blamed for stuff outside of my control,” Clarke said. “Have any of my friends broken these rules?”

Lexa nodded.

“Was I chosen specifically for being the worst offender?” Clarke asked. 

Lexa shook her head.

“Was I chosen at random?” Clarke asked. “Because I was alone?”

Lexa shook her head. 

“Then why?” Clarke asked. “Please, can you get someone to tell me what we’ve done wrong? We can make amends, we can- maybe we can be friends.”

Lexa regarded her coolly.

“We have plenty to offer you. Medical knowledge. Detailed terrain maps from space. The locations of pre-war supply caches,” Clarke said. “Advanced farm techniques. Please.”

“What price are you prepared to pay for atonement, sky girl?” Lexa asked.

“Anything. Just- please let me pay it, if you have to punish someone. Help my people, and we can help yours,” Clarke said. 

“Are you even prepared to answer blood for blood? To die to grant clemency for your people?” Lexa asked.

Clarke closed her eyes, a shaky breath blowing out from her mouth at the sudden morbid turn this conversation had taken.

“Yes. If that needs to happen,” Clarke said. 

“Mmmmm,” Lexa said, stroking a thumb across Clarke’s now clean cheek. “It would be a shame to destroy this rather pleasing body over a mistake made from ignorance.”

Clarke shivered at the touch, but didn’t turn away. Lexa’s eyes roamed over the pale flesh of Clarke’s elegantly exposed neck. Pushing her luck further, she rested her other hand on Clarke’s slim hip, smiling at the feeling of being able to hold the other girl steady by grasping one of her pleasant curves. 

“You’re not just a servant girl, are you?” Clarke whispered. 

“No,” Lexa said. “I am Heda. The Commander. I rule the tribes, control thousands of warriors. My word is law. You have trespassed on my property, taken from my forest, hunted my game, and now tried to go onto forbidden ground. Many of these crimes would mean death,” Lexa said. 

“I’m- I’m so sorry. We didn’t know, we would never have done any of that if we knew you were the ruler,” Clarke said. “I beg for clemency, if not for me at least for my people.” 

Lexa considered Clarke’s words, her face mere inches away from Clarke’s as she stared into the terrified sky-blue eyes. She was close enough to practically smell the girl’s fear, but she held her gaze steadier than most warriors despite her obvious fear, refusing to flinch even in the face death. Lexa grinned as she confirmed her theory about the capability of this girl. She had been right to pick her to single out.

Lexa felt something warm coil in her stomach, a reaction that she could see reflected back at her underneath the fear in the other woman’s eyes. 

“Your people are children or only just of age. You did not know of our laws, and I will not demand any of your lives, but you will have to pay recompense. Your people will have to swear fealty to me, put themselves under out laws and allow my warriors into your camp. And you personally will be mine,” Lexa said. 

“Yours?” Clarke whispered.

“You will give yourself to me totally. Submit yourself mind, body and soul,” Lexa said. “You’ll serve me personally, at my palace in polis.”

“Am I to serve you… carnally?” Clarke asked.

“You seem excited by the prospect,” Lexa said quietly, increasing her grip on Clarke’s hip ever so slightly to remind her it was there.

Clarke shuddered slightly at the touch. 

“I’ll serve you any way you require of me if it will keep my people safe,” Clarke said. “Why me though?”

“Because I can see that you are the dangerous one, Clarke. Without you, your people are merely a rabble that pose no threat to me. With you, they could become something very dangerous indeed. Best to keep you separated,” Lexa said. “The other option is to slaughter you all, but I did not become Heda by squandering opportunities. And I believe your people have ample opportunities for mine.”

Lexa emphasized the word ample with a solid squeeze Clarke’s ass. Clarke let out a gasp at the touch of her captor, feeling herself shiver at the meaning behind what Lexa said. The warmth that spread from underneath Lexa’s grasping fingers up to just underneath her chest in a lance of feeling that nearly knocked her off feet. As she felt her body respond to undeniably attractive woman, she felt a shock of fear follow hot on the heels of a jolt of feral eroticism. Her instinctual reaction was soon numbed by uncertain fear, pushing aside the nearly inconceivable option she was not only considering, but actively imagining.

“I’m not- my body isn’t exactly standard,” Clarke said nervously.

“I can see that, Clarke,” Lexa said, giving her another once over. 

“I don’t mean like that,” Clarke muttered, her courage suddenly leaving her.

“What do you mean, then?” Lexa asked. 

“I’m transgender,” Clarke said.

“I don’t understand,” Lexa said with a frown. “Is this something that can be seen when you take your clothes off?”

“For me, yes,” Clarke said. “I was- I was born with a male body.”

“Oh. So that’s your word for that,” Lexa said.

“I’m sorry,” Clarke whispered.

“For what?” Lexa asked.

“I don’t know. Leading you on?” Clarke said. 

“Leading me on how? Do you think I don’t want to take you now? That you can’t still submit to me for your people?” Lexa asked.

“The thought crossed my mind,” Clarke said. 

“Clarke,” Lexa said, stepping in close. “Is your body not just as capable of being fucked?”

Clarke nearly choked in surprise.

“There was no surgery in space, they barely let me have the hormone exchanger sub-dermally applied!” Clarke tried to explain in a rush.

“So you offer me supposed advances from a people that barely understand fucking?” Lexa asked. “You have heard of anal sex, haven’t you?”

“Yes! Yes, I-There’s things we can learn from each other,” Clarke said, her cheeks burning at Lexa’s bluntness.

“I suppose that is true. Do you have any second thoughts about learning to serve?” Lexa asked. 

“No. I said I would agree to your terms if it would save my people. I trust that they’ll be looked after,” Clarke said. 

“Of course,” Lexa said. 

Clarke let out breathe as she considered what she was about to agree to, weighed only against the limited options she now faced. 

“Then I will submit,” Clarke said. 

“You are a selfless leader, Clarke. It makes me happy to hear that I will get to know every part of you,” Lexa said. “I won’t betray your trust.”

Clarke blinked in surprise at the almost vulnerable tone this fierce woman flashed her along with a hushed, sand tone. When she opened her eyes again, it was gone, the intense mask she had been shown once the guise of a simple servant had been peeled away all that was apparent. She felt small as the other woman towered over her as she raised to her full height as she was bent nearly in half by the restraints holding her to the wall.

“You will lead my warriors back to your camp and inform them of our agreement,” Lexa said. “Then you will travel back to Polis with me and show us some of the knowledge you’ve promised.” 

Clarke nodded. 

“Am I a prisoner?” Clarke asked. 

“You are under my command, but I am not going to keep you in shackles. You will have freedom outside of your service to me,” Lexa said as she reached down to unclasp Clarke’s arms from the wall. 

Groaning, Clarke stood up to her full height as her back was released from the awkward strain. 

“Indra! Anya! Lincoln! I have something which we must discuss. We will be headed out soon,” Lexa called as several guards and important looking people hurried into the room in a blur of motion that didn’t seem to stop until they were traveling in an impressive advanced column of extremely able looking fighters. 

It barely took a day to hike back down the mountain, even with Lexa’s impressively large honor guard she had gathered upon seeing the massive fireball falling from the sky. Clarke was incredibly impressed by the speed the grounders moved at and the effortless way they concealed their movements in the forest. The hundreds of well-armed warriors would have been more than a match in any kind of a fair fight against the several dozen delinquents sent down from the sky to die on the ground. 

Clarke heard the audible gasps when she led Lexa and her warriors back into the deserted camp. She had to convince Finn and Bellamy to open up the steel doors of the ship they had spent the afternoon cowering in. Despite a good deal of initial hesitation, Clarke was able to convince the surviving members of the 100 to throw themselves on the mercy of the grounders. In the space of a day, the 100 had gone from a group of frightened, potentially starving children with no supplies to a group under the protection of one of the most powerful women on the continent. 

All it cost was a pledge of personal allegiance of each living member of the 100 to Lexa herself.

That, and Clarke’s personal freedom. She was reminded of that fact intimately when she was forced to her knees before Lexa in front of dozens of grounders and her compatriots from the arc in what was clearly a bit of political theatre important to Lexa’s subjects. She had been forced to meekly promise to serve Lexa in any capacity she demanded, with a strong implication that her services would go far beyond what Lexa would require of her other new subjects by the addition of a thin leather collar wrapped around her neck. Lexa had told her this would happen, had told her she needed to pay for her people’s transgressions with her own humiliation if she was to ensure her people’s safety. She hadn’t told her just how little to the imagination was going to be left to everyone involved, given she had had to kiss a ring on Lexa’s hand while she was on her knees as she held her hand just in front of her own crotch, Lexa’s other hand woven through the back of Clarke’s hair. The erotic effect that was obviously intentional from the series of ribald jokes hurled their way by the other grounders.

Throughout the ceremony, the members of Clarke’s people looked at her with a mixture of pity and horror, but mostly relief that Clarke was the one forced to pay this price and not them. Ultimately, once it became apparent that they would be treated fairly by the warriors Lexa was leaving behind, Clarke could see acceptance of the situation in most of their eyes. Lexa put a man named Lincoln in charge of overseeing the village, and despite his muscular build he seemed almost nurturing in the way that he took to reorganizing the camp. 

Clarke supposed it made sense that beyond some grumbling, the delinquents readily acquiesced to a ready-made source of authority. Authority had been sorely lacking in their lives, and as the death toll increased it had become clear that they needed someone who could keep tell them what they needed to do survive in the hostile environment they now found themselves in. With an adult influence, most of the teenagers responded well to the new arrangements. 

However, despite the promising start to their relationship with the grounders, Clarke was aware of a sort of discontented buzzing around her from Lexa’s senior generals as they marched towards Lexa’s mysterious capital. It didn’t take long for a representative to state the group’s concerns more plainly.

“Heda, there is talk that you are showing favoritism to these outsiders,” Indra said. 

“I have them under my personal guard’s watch and their leader has sworn to serve me,” Lexa said. “Would they have me slaughter them all for a single transgression? I cannot believe that the Ice Nation would be able to take that position.”

“No, this is talk amongst your allies. They are concerned that you have not yet humbled this Skaikru woman beyond simply forcing her to her knees. They are concerned you have lost your ruthless instinct,” Indra said. 

“My plans are my own. Soon they will complain to me that I am being too bold just like they complain that I am not going far enough,” Lexa grumbled. “If they were not such brave warriors, I might think them feckless nags.”

“Heda-” Indra started, only to be cut off with a wave from Lexa.

“If they want a display of humiliation, I’ll indulge them tonight,” Lexa said. “They’ll have more ruthless ambition than they know what to do with soon enough.”

Clarke felt an uncomfortable pang of uncertainty at what her captor had planned for her.

She soon discovered what Lexa had in store for her.

As the assembled grounders set up camp for the night in the same spot as before, Clarke felt herself suddenly pulled from her feet by the leather collar around her neck. Gasping as she clutched at sudden disorienting choking sensation, Clarke thrashed her legs as she was dragged to the largest tent past the same group of leaders that had been grumbling. She heard loud jeering from outside as she the tent flaps closed behind herself and her assailant, who deposited her coughing form on hard ground. 

Looking up at Lexa as she stalked away from Clarke as she desperately struggled to suck air back into her lungs, Clarke let her anger burn out from under the tight reign she had kept it under since her capture.

“What the hell, Lexa!” Clarke spat.

“That’s Heda to you,” Lexa said, her voice taking on an oddly icy quality. “This is what you agreed to, Clarke.”

“And you get to do whatever you want to me, is that it?” Clarke said, standing up to push into Lexa’s personal space. “Hold everything I care about hostage so that I take whatever abuse you throw at me?”

“Clarke, I’m sorry for that. Please just play along. The walls have ears,” Lexa whispered as she pulled Clarke close to her by the hips. “And silhouettes.” 

Before she could fully comprehend Lexa’s warning, Clarke yelped as Lexa delivered a sharp smack to her ass through the thin material of the clothing she had been provided by the grounders. 

“Now, get on your knees. No more talking back,” Lexa barked. 

Despite her unforgiving tone, Clarke could see a silent apology in Lexa’s eyes. Her voice may have commanded her, but her eyes begged her shamelessly, not only for compliance but for forgiveness as well. 

Wordlessly, Clarke nodded her consent and did as her Heda commanded. 

Clarke looked up Lexa’s lean leather clad body, doing her best to project her willingness to follow Lexa’s lead with her eyes. She wondered where the desire to please this woman she had only just thought was assaulting her for no reason had come from. Perhaps it was the look of a wounded animal in her eyes, the horrified regret in her stormy gaze melting away in relief clearly signaling her true opinion of Clarke that she clearly couldn’t express publicly. Maybe it was that Lexa had shown her a mercy that seemed almost totally at odds with the harsh society she lived in, a kindness she hadn’t been shown from her own people when they had spaced her father or forced her to grovel in front of the council for the right to a body that didn’t fill her with dread upon waking every morning. 

Maybe it was simply a primal response the powerfully built woman cupping her cheek as she began opening her pants inches away from Clarke’s face.

The scent of Lexa’s arousal hit her with an almost physical force. She opened her mouth on instinct, the heat rolling off the other woman’s body seeming to waft past the back of her throat as she took in the heady promise of sex. Clarke shivered in anticipation of what Lexa was going to order her to do next, although given her position and Lexa’s undressing, she had an idea.

Despite what was implied by Lexa’s command, she made no move to force Clarke to do anything. Instead, her thumb simply played across Clarke’s cheekbone, brushing away invisible tears from Clarke’s visage. Leaning into a touch gentler than any she had ever been allowed to want, Clarke made a downright impulsive decision.

Pushing her lips forward, she kissed Lexa’s warm skin just above the mass of soft curls poking out from Lexa’s open pants. 

“Clarke,” Lexa whispered, half in surprise and half in arousal. 

The surprised commander instinctively rocked her hips forward as the soft lips pressed forward a second time. Clarke felt a thrill of warmth flood her core as Lexa laid an approving hand on her head, letting out a breathy sigh as Clarke’s lips pushed against another woman’s pubic hair for the first time. Clarke closed her eyes as she relished the feeling of having Lexa so close to her for the first time, of having her intoxicating smell tantalizingly close to her mouth. 

Weeks ago, falling to Earth, Clarke could never have imagined any of this. Being on the ground, being so dependent on another person for not only her own safety but the safety of the people she had come to be responsible for. She certainly would never have imagined kind eyes looking down at her as she approached her first taste of another girl on her tongue. 

Lexa’s eyes asked her once again whether she truly wanted this, the question seeming on the tip of Lexa’s tongue even as she was too far away to whisper it for only Clarke’s ears. Clarke simply smiled at the concern before she pressed another kiss lower as she asked her own silent question. At seeing the way arousal won out in the war over Lexa’s features, Clarke felt newfound confidence swell in her chest as she forged ahead into unknown territory. 

“Good. I don’t need to train you. You’re a natural at servicing women already,” Lexa said firmly, her quavering lip betraying how much power Clarke really had in this situation as she kissed lower and lower. 

Clarke pulled back, licking the first taste of Lexa from her lips and savoring every drop. If it was possible, Lexa tasted even better than she smelled, the salty taste of her sweat mixing with the erotic flavor of her excitement. She ground her own thighs together as she felt her arousal grow, producing almost as much moisture in her own underwear as she was gracing her lips. Looking up, she parted her mouth to let her tongue poke out between her lips provocatively as she slowly approached Lexa’s entrance.

Clarke’s first swipe of her tongue was inexpert to say the least. Instead of the alluring lick along Lexa’s beautiful folds she tried for, she managed to extend her tongue too greedily along her entrance and nearly gag on the other woman’s pubic hair and overwhelming taste. Lexa’s concerned expression did not deter her from a second attempt, sliding her tongue along Lexa’s slick center in a much more reserved way. Meeting success in the form of a low groan, she began to lap at Lexa’s folds searching for the right angle and pressure to drag more sounds of approval from Lexa.

As Clarke began to lap at Lexa’s folds, she felt the fear she had felt her entire life melt away as the hot taste of her lover slid down her throat for the first time. Clarke settled into an almost hypnotic rhythm, letting everything that wasn’t Lexa fade into the dark recesses of her mind. She moved her deft fingers up to tease Lexa’s folds apart for better access, amazed with how far she could slide inside of the commander with only her tongue. From the sounds Lexa was making, she was having a significantly more visceral reaction to Clarke’s ministrations and from the way Lexa was pulling at Clarke’s hair with balled fists Clarke had found the mark she had been searching for.

After several minutes of lavishing attention on Lexa’s apex, Clarke felt her head pulled back by strong hands tugging at her hair. Looking up into Lexa’s eyes, Clarke felt the cool air on her messy face as she reveled in how much control she had managed to wrest from Lexa with one simple act.

“Strip. I want to see you bare before I fuck you,” Lexa said. 

Clarke rocked back on her heels, taking off her shirt in one easy motion. She felt herself hesitate as she fumbled with her bra as Lexa’s eyes hungrily took in her body. Lexa’s eyes met her own and once again that reassuring look of concern flashed across her face at the distress she saw in Clarke’s. Taking a deep breath to steady her nerves, Clarke finally undid her bra, giving Lexa a shy smile as she let it fall away. Despite the disconnect from how shamelessly she had just been eating Lexa out with, exposing her body felt somehow more vulnerable, left her far more open to attack than throwing Lexa off guard with something that had been her idea.

“Don’t cover yourself with your hands. Let me see your tits,” Lexa said. 

Clarke dropped her hands to her side slowly, hooking her thumbs into the waist of her pants as she started to slide them down her legs. 

“Hurry up and take them off. Get onto the bed,” Lexa commanded, the pleading expression incongruous with her harsh tone.

Clarke dropped her pants quickly, like she was ripping off a band-aid, before she lay back on the bed. She was felt her breathe shorten as Lex looked at her body for the first time, the only thing keeping even the barest hint of modesty were her worn down panties. Clarke made sure to keep her legs pressed together, somehow feeling more exposed than she ever had before in her life.

She was so lost in her own thoughts she had barely noticed Lexa undressing, easily shedding her own clothes with a lithe grace that would have transfixed her under almost any other circumstance. What snapped her attention back to the expanse of tan skin stalking towards her naked form was the jangle coming from Lexa’s waist as she buckled a leather strap-on tight to her body. Clarke’s breath caught at at the sight of Lexa’s lean body pressing forward, crawling until she was on top of her, close enough to feel the Commander’s hot breath across her collar bones and the brush of her pert breasts against her own.

“Clarke, if this is too much, tell me now,” Lexa whispered into her ear as she pressed forward. “You don’t have to, I just wanted to put on a show-”

“I know. I wanted to,” Clarke whispered. “I want to.” 

Lexa looked into her eyes with so much concern it almost hurt as she was gently stabbed straight down to the heart. Clarke closed her eyes and slowly kissed Lexa, drawing their naked forms together as she felt the other woman relax into her body. Lexa’s well-muscled form pushed into Clarke’s softer figure from the peak of her breast down past their stomachs to their intertwined thighs as Clarke tried to pour all the words that she couldn’t speak aloud into the interplay of their lips. Lexa seemed to understand, returning the gesture languidly as she let her weight settle onto Clarke’s body as she began to grind her hips into Clarke with slow, sure sensuality.

Clarke shuddered under the unusual sensation of the hard leather phallus digging into her own much softer, much more feeling center as Lexa flattened her crotch down flush with Clarke’s. Overflowing with the thrill of Lexa’s unabashed sexuality, Clarke took Lexa’s face in both of her hands as her legs were slowly worked apart by the steady pressure between them. Clarke broke the kiss to groan as Lexa’s hands moved up to rub at her breasts, long fingers trailing up to lightly pinch the rapidly stiffening peaks. She rested her forehead against Lexa’s, wrapping her legs around the commander’s hips as she searched Lexa’s eyes for approval of the action. 

“Clarke, if you don’t want this-” Lexa whispered.

“I do!” Clarke hissed.

“Then let this touch me,” Lexa whispered back as she reached down to cup Clarke between the legs. “No holding back.”

Clarke gasped at the unexpected contact, moaning in pleasure as Lexa lightly massaged the mass of nerves and inflamed flesh between her fingers.

“I want to feel you squirm underneath me when I fuck you,” Lexa said loudly. 

Clarke nodded, understanding Lexa’s message as she pressed a string of kisses up Clarke’s pale neck, past the leather collar fastened securely around the sensitive skin. Lexa didn’t feel disgust as she fondled her center, didn’t only want most of Clarke. When she met her eyes again, despite all of her self-control, her unwillingness to force herself on Clarke, her undeniable nobility, Clarke could clearly see a hunger in her eyes that made her shiver in both excitement and fear. This might have been put on for show, but if Lexa was actually going to take her, she was going to take all of her.

Clarke couldn’t tell if the buzzing in her stomach was joy or terror. 

Clarke gasped as Lexa nipped at her pulse point, sucking and biting more than hard enough to bruise the thin skin of her neck as she pushed her full weight into Clarke. The blonde clung onto Lexa’s back and sunk her short nails into the iron muscles she found there as the thick leather member slipped back and forth along the cleft of her ass. She felt herself start to leak hot arousal from the tip of her own member under Lexa’s continued stimulation and the promise of future penetration, the moisture quickly soaking through her underwear as Lexa growled her approval.

“Clarke,” Lexa said, somehow turning her name into a three-syllable word dripping in sin. “You’re wet for me.”

It was a statement, and one that could breach no argument. Slowly, Lexa peeled away the last barrier between them, exposing Clarke’s most delicate parts to the cool air. Clarke shuddered as Lexa’s palm pressed it up against her stomach, the commander clearly reveling in the friction that was giving her so much control over the woman who had fallen from the sky and into her bed. Clarke’s low groans moved to gasps as Lexa’s mouth moved to nip at her breasts, the quick flashes of teeth awakening something locked deep in Clarke’s consciousness as she let her head fall back to release a keening whine of approval. 

With a grin, Lexa reached over to a small vial on her nightstand. Clarke whined at the brief lack of attention, feeling as though she had been used to Lexa’s touch her entire life. Lexa smiled at Clarke’s reaction, rewarding her with a quick return of her now lubricated hand. Clarke moaned as Lexa’s slick hand worked over her intimate parts, twisting her entire body as her mind attempted to come to terms with the strange new sensations wracking her body as the older girl gazed down at her loss of control. 

Lexa’s other hand slipped lower on Clarke’s body even as she expertly manipulated Clarke’s feverishly hot flesh. Clarke felt a jolt of fear tinged with arousal as Lexa’s finger slickly moved down the sensitive skin of Clarke’s perineum to tease at the malleable ring of muscle guarding her most intimate place. Lexa gazed deeply into Clarke’s eyes as she circled the entrance, spreading the oil that coated her fingertips as she wordlessly promised penetration. 

Clarke tried to calm her nerves with a shuddering breath as Lexa paused, waiting for confirmation that she was allowed to continue her exploration of Clarke’s body. Clarke shifted her hips back and spread her legs as far as the panties around her thighs would allow, her eyes meeting Lexa’s as she felt herself resolve to follow through with what she had promised. Clarke felt Lexa gently increase the pressure, searching her eyes for any sign that Clarke wanted to stop the joining of their bodies as well as their lives. 

Clarke let out a breathy sigh as she felt Lexa penetrate her for the first time. She shifted her hips slowly in response to Lexa’s wriggling digit that was now pushed inside of her three knuckles deep, getting used to the sensation of another woman fingering her. It felt so much more intense than her own shy explorations late at night with similar activities, her mind slowing down to catalogue every second of the experience. Lexa slid her other hand up Clarke’s body, claiming her hip and stomach and breast up before she moved to gently grasped Clarke by the neck. 

“Do you like being choked while I fuck you? Are you going to let me fuck you like a bitch?” Lexa said, her fingers refusing to squeeze off the air to Clarke’s lungs in defiance of her words even while the threat pressed against the skin of her throat like a gaping wolf’s jaw. 

Going along with Lexa’s words, Clarke wrapped her own fingers around the arm and wrist that was poised to throttle her, letting her thumbs rub across Lexa’s pulse racing through her wrist. Lexa’s eyes grew even softer than before as Clarke saw something seem to break inside of her even as she started slowly introducing translational motion to the finger inside of the woman under her protection. Clarke closed her eyes in bliss as her back arched and her passage clenched tightly around the invading finger as it began to fuck her, slowly relaxing her tight muscles as they grew used to the gentle motion.

Picking up speed, Lexa soon slipped a second lubricated finger inside of the woman. Clarke felt herself truly stretched for the first time as Lexa slowed her pace down to a crawl as she carefully searched Clarke’s strained face for signs of pain. She found none, only an intense determination to continue taking Lexa’s fingers inside of her taught passage. Lexa felt her heart skip a beat as she heard Clarke intake breath in a sharp rush, before realizing that instead of pain she had only inflicted pleasure as Clarke’s hip bucked and a gentle spurt of precum leaked down Clarke’s member. 

Eagerly, Lexa took her time rubbing past the hard button of the sky girl’s prostate, angling upward as she drove back in. She grinned at the eager way that Clarke responded as she pushed past the resistance she felt now that she knew Clarke was trembling in ecstasy from her fingers. Clarke could no longer contain her cries as Lexa fucked her, moaning loudly as she began to eagerly push back into Lexa’s thrusts as she lost herself to the primeval pleasure upwelling in spurts from deep inside of her. 

As much as she personally enjoyed fucking this daughter of the sky past the point of desperation with just her fingers, Lexa knew that if she was to maintain the charade of Clarke’s humiliation, she would have to use a more phallic object. 

Pulling her fingers out and ripping Clarke’s panties off her completely in one smooth motion, she quickly positioned herself to push the stiff leather strap up between Clarke’s legs. Whining at the sudden emptiness inside of her, Clarke tried to pull the powerful woman closer to her with her legs, only to be denied for several long seconds as Lexa positioned the dildo directly where her fingers had just been. Lexa paused for a long second, gazing into wild blue eyes that seemed to dare her to test the consequences of holding back from satisfying their newly awakened lust. 

“Are you ready, Clarke? Do you want me inside you?” Lexa growled lowly.

“Fuck me,” Clarke challenged. “Please, fuck me, Heda!”

Clarke groaned at the feeling of the stiff leather rod sliding inside of her as her world narrowed down to the penetration sliding inevitably inside of her, hips bucking up into the deep penetration Lexa steadily pressed home without hesitation. She squirmed at the feeling of her member pressed between her newly christened lover’s taught abs and her own feverish skin, clenching in pleasure as Lexa held the dildo inside of her with her pelvis flush against depressed round of Clarke’s ass. In spite of herself, she pulled Lexa’s body closer to hers with both the arms thrown loosely around the Commander’s neck and the legs gripping Lexa’s slim hips to press against her center. 

Uncertainly she looked up into the woman’s eyes as she claimed her, fire leaving her as she realizes the full girth that Lexa has thrust inside of her. She expected to see triumph, or at the very least the smug grin of satisfaction she seemed unable to repress once she had defeated an enemy. Instead of triumph she saw only gentle eyes with an unspoken question whispering deep in their depths. Studying Clarke’s face intently, she seemed to get her answer, her normally hard features somehow softening even further as Clarke let out a subconscious whimper as her body adjusted to the strap-on.

Clarke practically jumped out of her skin when she felt the calloused pad of a thumb stroke her cheek, the contact unexpected as it was reassuring. The flash of panic in Lexa’s eyes at Clarke’s instinctive flinch was calmed almost instantly by the way that Clarke stilled under her touch. With one last kiss pressed to Clarke’s cheek, Lexa began the business at hand as she drew back the well-lubricated dildo. 

Driving her hips forward, Lexa began to slowly fuck Clarke with short, measured strokes as she tried to ease the blonde into the act. Clarke moaned as she felt the smooth stroke of hardened leather ease her open, effortlessly controlled by the steely body pressing down on top of her. Clarke moved her hands up the strong arm to curve over Lexa’s shoulders, the heels of her hands resting on Lexa’s collar bones. She let her fingers slide further down even as she began rocking under Lexa’s assault, letting her hands run over the soft contours of Lexa’s beautiful chest.

Lexa pushed her breast forward into the touch even as she began to pick up steam, grinning savagely at Clarke’s eager response to the steady pounding she was straining to take. Clarke saw a flash of primal possessiveness in Lexa’s eyes seconds before she dipped her head to bite Clarke’s neck, the blonde crying out in pain and bliss as Lexa’s teeth broke the pale skin of her neck. Clarke moaned as her entire body rocked into the furs of the bed, her legs bobbing along with the ever-increasing pace of Lexa’s thrusts. It wasn’t long before the wet slapping sound coming from the repeated impacts against Clarke’s thighs filled the room along with the loud moans from Clarke as Lexa expertly worked her body with the hard leather of the strap-on. 

As the speed of Lexa’s fucking finally plateaued, the kisses she placed along Clarke’s neck became softer, sweeter as she guided Clarke along the shuddering path she was already clearly far along. Clarke felt the pleasure deep in her stomach building past the point of burning in its intensity, slashing through her body and into her soul with intensity as her hips started spasming uncontrollably. She felt her body stiffen, heard herself cry out as she peaked against the lean body steadily fucking her through her first orgasm. Clarke’s back arched; the stretched ring of muscle held wide open by Lexa’s efforts clenched tightly around the dildo penetrating her as she came. Lexa seemed completely unperturbed as she by the hot, sticky fluid spilling out between their sweating bodies. 

Clarke felt herself loosen more deeply than she ever had before as Lexa continued to break her in, easily sawing back and forth as all resistance melted away. Clarke whined and tucked her head into the crook of Lexa’s neck, hands holding her close enough to scratch angry red furrows into Lexa’s flexing back with her nails. Clarke’s overstimulated body shuddered and gyrated with Lexa’s movements, the other woman’s breath hot on her scalp as she grunted into her hair, the throaty punctuations thick with exertion as she drove Clarke bodily into the mattress. 

It wasn’t long before it was too much and Clarke was driven over the edge again and then a third time, her regard for maintaining any of her dignity long gone along with her rational mind as she screamed herself hoarse. After the third time, Clarke whimpered that she needed to stop, a request Lexa gladly granted, cooing softly into Clarke’s hair as she brought herself to rest inside of Clarke’s ass. 

With a quiet pop, Lexa pulled the dildo from Clarke’s ass, letting the strap-on fall to the ground before gathering up the quaking mass Clarke had been reduced to and holding her to her breast. 

“Clarke, are you ok?” Lexa whispered as she stroked Clarke’s sweat dampened hair.

“Yes, God yes, Lexa, that was incredible,” Clarke whispered back, trying and failing to control the shaking in her legs. “I-I’ve never done that before, but I’m glad my first time was with you.”

“Oh, Clarke you’ve- never?” Lexa whispered, concerned look haunting her eyes once again. “I didn’t mean to rush you into this, your first time should be… not this. Clarke, I’m so sorry.”

“Lexa, It’s ok. You don’t have to apologize. I liked it. Maybe it’s not ideal, and we haven’t known each for very long, but I think I already care about you,” Clarke said as she lost herself in the liquid brown expanse of Lexa’s eyes. 

“Clarke, you can’t. You don’t. Love is weakness. I- I have to go. They have to see that you’re just a diversion,” Lexa muttered as she stood up, searching for where she had thrown her clothes on the ground. 

“Lexa, go if you have to, but love isn’t weakness,” Clarke said, reaching out catch Lexa’s hand as she hastily pulled up her pants. “Come back when you can. I’ll wait.”

“Clarke. You shouldn’t- I’m not a good person. I won’t hurt you, but I can’t keep you safe. I’m not your savior, Clarke,” Lexa said, practically running out of the room as she threw on her shirt. “Stay here.”

Clarke was left sitting bewildered and exhausted as Lexa strode out of the tent, the unmistakable smell of sex still trailing after her as she rushed out of the tent. Finding herself suddenly alone in the room, covered in the aftermath of her vigorous lovemaking with the strange grounder she now found herself abandoned by. Wiping herself off as best she could with a water basin and rag she found in a corner of the room, Clarke got back into the panties and shirt Lexa had left discarded on the ground. 

Curling up in the warm bed that still smelled like the woman that had held her through the experience of losing her virginity, she felt overwhelming, bone deep exhaustion course through her. It took only minutes for her to fall into a deep slumber, unconsciousness taking her away from her thoughts of the complicated woman her life now depended on. 

When she woke in darkness, she felt a warm body crawling into bed behind her. She felt Lexa’s warm arm circle around her waist as she pulled Clarke close to her. Clarke made a sound of approval that was lightly shushed by Lexa as she burrowed into Clarke’s warm body, gently spooning up behind her. Clarke caught the slight hint of liquor on her breath, smiling at the way Lexa snuggled up to her in a clumsier manner than she would have expected given the easy grace she normally possessed.

“I’m protect you, Clarke,” Lexa slurred softly, nuzzling into Clarke’s neck before she finally stilled.

In only minutes, Clarke could just make out the sounds of Lexa snoring as her chest expanded and contracted in a reassuring rhythm. The strange sounds of Earth at night, thousands of insects and birds rustling and chirping in an impossibly large ocean of air, barely even bothered her as she felt a small smile creep across her face. Despite Lexa’s obvious abandonment issues, she seemed determine to stay near Clarke, already unable to leave her as if nothing had happened. 

Clarke knew it might take some time and patience, but she could already see Lexa’s icy shell melting under the heat of the compassion she seemed determined to hide from the world. As she felt darkness begin to slip inside her mind for a second time, she wondered if Lexa had other plans for her beyond what she had stated so far. The ambitious young woman seemed to be on the cusp of some larger endeavor Clarke barely had an inkling about. Regardless, she knew who she wanted to be by her side during the coming storm.

The two women drifted to sleep under the sparkling lights of billions of continuous fusion reactions, their nuclear fire far away from the two refugees huddled in the temporary safety they had found inside the atomic pyre they inhabited. The next day would bring its own challenges, but for the moment they had each other. 

Time would tell if it was enough.


End file.
